1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining lines for use in an optical character reader, more particularly, to a method for determining lines upon processing character images in an optical character reader.
2. Description of Background Art
In a conventional method for determining lines upon processing character images in an optical character reader, there are made histogram data in a direction of parallel lines representing the distribution of black pixels located at peripheral portions of each character in a recognition area, and the lines of the character images to be recognized are determined by detecting each gap between respective adjacent histogram data.
However, in the conventional method for determining the lines of the character images, when there is a ruled line drawn in the longitudinal direction or when there is a photographic pictorial image in the recognition area, there is such a problem that it is difficult to determine the lines of the character images in the recognition area.